A True, True Friend (Fluttershy X Zoey Song)
A True, True Friend (Sung By Fluttershy X Zoey). Lyrics: Fluttershy: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!. A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. Fluttershy and Zoey: A true, true friend helps a friend in need. To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Rudolph and Twilight Sparkle: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?. Fluttershy: Rarity needs your help. She's trying hard, doing what she can. Fluttershy Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand Fluttershy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need. To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Zoey: Uh, what just happened?. Fluttershy: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Twilight's trying to make dresses!. Zoey: Say no more!. Rudolph needs your help. She's trying hard, doing what she can. Would you try, just give it a chance. You might find that you'll start to understand. Fluttershy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need. To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Fluttershy: Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Zoey: Rudolph, Arrow, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy is about to lose the apple farm. We need Rudolph's help! Fluttershy: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Arrow is in trouble We need to get there by her side We can try to do what we can now For together we can be her guide Fluttershy: A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A true friend will be there to help them see. A true, true friend helps a friend in need. To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. Fluttershy: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next?. Fluttershy: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Arrow and Pinkie Pie back. Zoey: I'm on it. I know just the thing. The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while They march around, face a-frown And never seem to smile And if you feel like helpin' We'd appreciate a lot If you'd get up there and spread some cheer From here to North Pole Zoey: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! Crowd: HEART! Fluttershy and Zoey: A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light! (To see the light!) That shines! (That shines!) From a true, true friend!...���� Category:Songs Category:FluttershyXZoey Category:Lyrics Category:MLP Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer